


INADATTO IN PUBBLICO

by kate_kate



Series: 30-sexy-Malec-stories [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Atto sessuale, Linguaggio, M/M, Malec sexy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Magnus e Alec guardano un film in compagnia dei loro amici e parenti, e Magnus stuzzica Alec tutto il tempo. Dopo quattro ore di tortura, Magnus verrà punito a sua volta? E forse non è proprio quello che vuole?





	INADATTO IN PUBBLICO

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Polite For Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653028) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 



> Racconto numero 12 della 30-day-Malec-smut-fic-challenge, trenta racconti sexy, uno per ogni giorno del mese, dedicati a loro. Grazie a Maria @Atowncalledmalec per avermi consentito di tradurli.

“Ti rendi contoche il popcorn salato fa schifo, vero?” chiese Magnus, occhieggiando le due ciotole in cui Clary aveva messo il suo.

“Magnus, e tu lo sai che questo è l’unico gusto degno di essere mangiato, come fai a mangiare il tuo, così orribilmente dolce?” ribatté lei, arricciando il naso alla vista della ciotola di granturco ricoperto di caramello che lui aveva evocato per sé, mentre si accomodavano nel salotto del loft.

“Ma va’, è delizioso!” esclamò Magnus, mentre faceva levitare la ciotola lontano dalle grinfie golose di Simon, Izzy, Bat e Maia, prima di afferrarla (mmm…caramello..yum yum!).

Diede un’occhiata agli ospiti che si stavano sistemando sul divano o prendendo delle sedie, lasciandogli un unico posto dove sedersi…in grembo ad Alec.

Magnus avrebbe benissimo potuto evocare un’altra sedia, ma Alec era molto più confortevole, pensò sogghignando, avviandosi verso la poltrona posta nell’angolo più lontano del salotto, quello che era il preferito di Alec, lontano da tutti.

Ogni volta che facevano la serata film con tutta la famiglia, tutti gli altri si accaparravano il divano o le sedie più vicine alla TV, i posti migliori per vedere. Alec preferiva sedere nell’angolo, perché detestava tutti i film che sceglievano gli altri, ma era contento comunque di passare del tempo con loro.

Quando vide Magnus cercare un posto dove sedere, Alec gli fece segno di accomodarsi in braccio, tirando indietro la coperta che aveva addosso per fargli posto sulla grande poltrona in cui era sdraiato. Risistemò la coperta avvolgendola attorno ad entrambi e ficcò la mano nel popcorn caramellato, il suo preferito!

Quando Clary avviò il film, con un gesto della mano Magnus spense le luci e si accoccolò sul petto di Alec, sospirando mentre inalava il suo profumo, una miscela di shampoo al sandalo e di quell’aroma che era proprio di..Alec.

“Azz, ma dobbiamo sempre vedere questa roba, Fairchild?” chiese Alec, tirando un pezzo di popcorn verso la nuca di Clary, quando Bridget Jones si palesò sullo schermo.

“Sì, perché è un classico e poi Colin Firth è sexy – disse lei, alzandosi e battendo il cinque con Maia – e poi perché so che tu lo odi, Lightwood-Bane” sghignazzò, acchiappando un altro pezzo di popcorn.

Magnus rise all’espressione sulla faccia di Jace e Bat, che lanciavano occhiate velenose alle loro ragazze. Poi smise di seguire il film e si concentrò invece sulla sensazione del pollice di Alec che gli accarezzava il fianco, subito sopra la cintura.

“Tu pensi che Colin Firth sia sexy?” sussurrò Alec a Magnus, anche lui distraendosi dal film, visto che il marito appariva molto più interessante.

“Ovviamente, chi non lo pensa? Certo, non è sexy come te” disse Magnus, affondando ancora di più in grembo al marito e infilando un pezzo di popcorn nella sua bocca in attesa. Sogghignò quando sentì il pene di Alec muoversi sotto di lui.

“Pensavo che fossi più un tipo da Hugh Grant” ribatté Alec, facendo scivolare appena il peso di Magnus.

“Oddio, sarei più un tipo da Renée Zellweger che da Hugh Grant, quei capelli non mi piacciono per niente, Alexander” rispose Magnus, scuotendo la testa alla vista della capigliatura afflosciata di Grant, priva di qualunque trattamento modellante.

“Be’, anche io, lui proprio non mi piace e basta” ridacchiò Alec, pensando che quasi avrebbe preferito andare con una donna. Pescò di nuovo nella ciotola, mangiandosi un paio di pezzi per poi infilarne alcuni in bocca al marito. Quando però lui si mise a succhiargli vigorosamente una delle sue dita callose, dalla sorpresa Alec inarcò le sopracciglia di scatto, guardandosi in giro. Sentì la lingua di Magnus avvolgersi attorno al suo dito e succhiare forte. Gli diede un’occhiata preoccupata, ma quello lo ignorò, afferrandogli invece il polso per tenere bloccata la mano.

Gemette piano quando Magnus lo fissò negli occhi sgranati, senza curarsi dei suoi segnali di pericolo. Ma perché faceva così? Alec se lo stava chiedendo, mentre saettava lo sguardo attorno, constatando però che nessuno prestava loro alcuna attenzione.

La faccia di Alec era uno spettacolo impagabile: Magnus lavorò per un po’ sul dito, prima di rilasciarlo con un sonoro ‘pop’, ridendo quando vide le facce dei suoi amici voltarsi nella loro direzione. Ammiccò, e loro tornarono a guardare la TV.

Magnus aprì la bocca per chiedere un altro popcorn e Alec roteò gli occhi, come se non volesse più avvicinare le dita. E sentì le guance arrossarsi al pensiero di tutte quelle orecchie dall’udito finissimo che li circondavano.

Magnus fece il broncio, accoccolandosi ancora di più in braccio ad Alec, mentre osservava il rossore spargersi sulle sue guance. Era una delle cose che preferiva di Alec, quel suo arrossire, quel tenue colore che gli accendeva la pelle. E nel frattempo rise fra sé, sentendo l’erezione di lui crescere sotto di sé.

Alec si aggrappò ai fianchi di Magnus, cercando di bloccare i suoi movimenti. Cazzo, non stava funzionando! Poi vide lo sguardo diabolico del marito. E capì di aver perso.

Fai la faccia indifferente, Alec – stava cercando di dirsi prima di capire che era troppo tardi, Magnus lo fissava e si era già accorto della sua reazione. Sporse la testa in avanti per controllare che nessuno li stesse vedendo, e gli parve di aver colto Simon voltarsi in fretta verso la TV.

Magnus emise una piccola risata quando Alec tirò la coperta più in su, fino al mento, cercando di usarla per nascondersi. Era imbarazzato in modo adorabile! Ma nessuno li stava sbirciando, erano al sicuro.

 

Lasciò vagare le mani sotto la coperta, accarezzando su e giù le cosce di Alec. In sovrappiù rilasciò qualche sprazzo di magia lungo le gambe, e attese la reazione. Era passato troppo tempo da quando avevano fatto qualcosa del genere, e Magnus stava già pensando a cosa Alec avrebbe potuto fare a lui dopo; il solo pensiero lo lasciava senza fiato, stava pensando con desiderio a capelli da tirare e accarezzare, immaginando le dita di Alec lasciargli lividi sui fianchi, uno, dieci, cento…cazzo!

Alec cercò di impedire al suo corpo di reagire, il respiro, i muscoli, tutto. Cercò di farlo. Ma riusciva a malapena a respirare ad ogni flusso di magia che gli attraversava il pene.

Quasi gemette ad un ànsito particolarmente intenso, e quando tutte le teste si guardarono attorno per scoprire la fonte di quel rumore fece finta di guardarsi attorno anche lui.

Magnus proseguì con quella meravigliosa tortura per tutto il resto del film, ascoltando i sospiri e i sussulti di Alec farsi sempre più forti, più disperati, portandolo vicino al limite e poi smettendo prima che riuscisse a venire, per poi ricominciare.

“Oh, grazie all’Angelo è finita, be’, che peccato!” esclamò Alec quando il film terminò, accennando con lo sguardo alla porta quando tutti guardarono nella loro direzione, sperando che capissero che dovevano togliersi dai piedi.

“Ma cosa dici, Alexander? Questa è una trilogia. Sono certo che abbia avuto un bambino o roba simile nel film numero 3, non possiamo perdercelo!” disse Magnus, schioccando le dita e facendo partire Bridget Jones 2 con una risatina.

Sogghignò quando tutti si rimisero a sedere al loro posto, e con un altro schiocco di dita rifornì le loro ciotole, con loro grande delizia.

“Tu vuoi la mia morte” mormorò Alec contro il suo collo, strizzando gli occhi e appoggiando la fronte sulla guancia di Magnus. “Sai che la pagherai più tardi, vero?” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, guardandolo rabbrividire.

In quel momento Alec si stava chiedendo silenziosamente se uccidere il marito e seppellirlo nel cimitero dei traditori a Idris. E si stava anche chiedendo se prenotare una tomba accanto alla sua, visto come il suo corpo lo stava tradendo a sua volta, reagendo ad ogni tocco, i fianchi spingendo contro il culo di Magnus ogni dieci secondi, ma cazzo!

Magnus rise e ricominciò. Si fece un po’ più audace, e mosse le mani sotto la coperta, aprendo i pantaloni di Alec. Rise quando lui gli prese il lobo dell’orecchio fra i denti.

Infilò la mano nei pantaloni del marito e tirò fuori il suo pene, mentre entrambi si guardavano attorno circospetti per controllare che nessuno vedesse.

Alec gli ansimava pesantemente nell’orecchio. Avrebbe potuto fermare Magnus in qualunque momento, ma scoprì che non voleva, sapendo per cosa si stava dando da fare, sapendo che cosa avrebbe ottenuto. Si limitò a stringere un po’ di più la coperta attorno ad entrambi.

C’era qualcosa di eccitante nell’idea di poter essere scoperti in qualunque momento, da uno qualunque dei loro amici. Si chiese perché Magnus non si stesse muovendo. Stava lì seduto, tenendo in mano il suo pisello.

Magnus non muoveva un muscolo, sapendo di far andare fuori di testa Alec solo tenendo in mano il caldo peso del suo sesso. Lo stringeva ogni volta che Alec muoveva i fianchi, ma altrimenti stava lì fermo, con il sorriso sulle labbra.

“Magnus, muòviti” gli ordinò Alec piano all’orecchio. Si rendeva conto di stare ansimando, e il suo respiro, emesso a tratti, era il rumore più forte nella stanza. Ogni volta che qualcuno si voltava a guardare, smetteva di respirare.

Magnus strofinò il pollice sulla morbida punta del pene di Alec, disegnando piccoli cerchi e ogni tanto affondando nella fessura, spargendo attorno il primo liquido emesso. E lentamente muoveva la pelle esterna su e giù, mentre il suo stesso pene vibrava al sentire i sospiri di Alec contro il suo collo.

Quando Magnus smise di toccarlo, Alec pensò di stare per morire, sentendosi anche peggio – o meglio – quando lui cambiò posizione e gli si sedette direttamente sopra l’inguine. Lo abbracciò stretto quando lo sentì muovere i fianchi in senso circolare, abbassandosi su di lui. Che non sapeva se toglierselo di dosso o spingerlo ancora più giù.

Magnus cominciò a muovere le anche avanti e indietro, ragionando se togliersi i pantaloni. Non lo fece, però, non volendo sprecare l’opportunità che si era creato, sapendo che stava spingendo Alec verso quel punto, quel limite dove avrebbe preso il controllo. Continuò quindi con i suoi piccoli movimenti.

 

Alla fine del secondo film, Alec stava quasi piangendo dal desiderio insoddisfatto. Magnus si era mosso quasi continuamente tutto il tempo, fino a quando lui non gli aveva afferrato il ginocchio, segnalandogli che stava per venire.

Si accorse che tutte le teste si erano voltate nella loro direzione, ciascuno tenendo sollevata la propria ciotola. Alec si era reso conto che Magnus aveva intenzione di andare per le lunghe, ma quell’uomo! Lo stava torturando a morte! Sospirò quando infine Magnus fece schioccare le dita, riempì le ciotole di popcorn e fece partire il terzo film.

Sorrise, a sentire Alec ansimare pesantemente, ma poi lo guardò negli occhi: che erano neri dal desiderio, le pupille così dilatate che solo una frazione di colore era visibile attorno. Alec era lì…pronto…finalmente.

Mosse le mani, deglutendo e sentendo fremere le parti basse, rimettendo a posto i pantaloni del marito, quando Alec lo afferrò per i fianchi.

“Va’ in cucina e aspettami” gli sussurrò Alec all’orecchio. E gli diede un bello sculaccione, incurante di chi potesse vedere. Magnus uscì dalla stanza barcollando per l’eccitazione. “Vado a prendermi da bere” disse, facendo finta di niente quando gli altri gli lanciarono un’occhiata. Il tono di voce di Alec non lasciava dubbi su quanto stava per succedere. Sentì un brivido lungo la schiena, ed entrando in cucina quasi batté le mani dall’emozione.

 

Alec attese non più di trenta secondi prima di borbottare qualcosa a proposito di andare a prendere altro popcorn. E si allontanò con aria indifferente verso la cucina, un gonfiore sospetto nei pantaloni.

“Qualcuno si è bevuto le stronzate che quei due ci volevano propinare?” chiese Bat, ficcandosi in bocca una manciata di popcorn.

“Certo che no, ma avete sentito come ansimava Alec?” disse Jace, e tutti scoppiarono a ridere guardandosi.

“L’ho sentito in HD!” rise Simon, mentre Bat e Maia si sganasciavano dalle risate.

“Magnus Lightwood-Bane è veramente un uomo cattivo” disse Izzy sogghignando, pensando che era perfetto per suo fratello.

 

\--

 

Alec si diresse in cucina, aprendo la cerniera dei pantaloni mentre camminava. E quasi rise vedendo Magnus inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui e aprire la bocca. Quasi.

Quando Alec gli si mise davanti, Magnus agitò la mano chiudendo a chiave la porta della cucina. Poi lo guardò tirare fuori il pene. E non esitò ad avvolgerlo con le proprie labbra.

 

Alec si spinse nella bocca del marito, senza fermarsi fino a quando non sentì la punta toccargli la gola. “Ti piace quando il tuo uomo ti fotte in bocca, vero?” chiese Alec, la voce rauca dopo quattro ore di gemiti soffocati e di sospiri e di desiderio insoddisfatto.

“Sì, mi p…” tentò di dire Magnus, ma Alec gli mise le mani nei capelli e gli tirò giù la testa, mentre Magnus prendeva felice tutto ciò che il marito gli offriva. Lui usò la presa sui capelli per guidarlo su e giù lungo il suo pene, gettando la testa all’indietro nel vedere il marito, in ginocchio in cucina, inghiottire il suo sesso come se fosse nato per farlo.

 

“Tu adesso mi succhierai il cazzo finché non sarò pronto a fotterti e poi lo prenderai in quel bel culetto stretto che hai, vero?” ruggì Alec, guardando Magnus che tentava di annuire intorno al suddetto, gli occhi di gatto completamente visibili.

“Fallo bello bagnato, Magnus” disse, strofinandogli il pollice lungo la mascella mentre lui lo fissava ad occhi spalancati. Cominciò istintivamente a muovere i fianchi in avanti, coscienziosamente. Gemeva a sentire i conati di Magnus, era quasi troppo.

Magnus pianse quando Alec si ritirò dalla sua bocca; gli afferrò il pene mentre lo tirava fuori, un filo di saliva che lo univa a lui, e ci sputò sopra, prima di alzarsi di colpo, liberandosi di malavoglia dalla presa sui capelli.

 

Alec guardò Magnus sbottonarsi i pantaloni e tirare giù la cerniera, abbassando pantaloni e boxer fino alle ginocchia. Poi lo fece chinare sul bancone della cucina, quasi ridendo quando Magnus ne liberò la superficie con uno schiocco di dita. Poi fissò la sua apertura fremente e deliberatamente gli sputò fra le natiche. Magnus gemette quando Alec cominciò a massaggiarlo con la saliva, e voleva spingersi indietro su quelle lunghe dita, Alec non era l’unico ad essere eccitato.

“Sì, mòstrami come sono stato cattivo, fottimi” ansimò Magnus quando Alec gli spinse due dita dentro. Si era preparato con la magia mentre aspettava Alec, ma era ancora stretto.

“Ti sei già preparato, vero? Il tuo buco aveva così voglia di farsi riempire da un cazzo che non hai potuto aspettare eh?” gli sussurrò Alec all’orecchio mentre muoveva le dita.

“Rispondimi, Magnus” disse ancora, passandogli le dita fra i capelli, spingendolo rudemente in basso in modo che appiattisse la schiena, e ascoltando i suoi bassi gemiti.

“Il mio culo ha voglia del tuo cazzo, ho bisogno che mi apri, fottimi finché non posso più sedermi!” ansimò Magnus, ruotando attorno alle dita di Alec. Gemette ancora quando i fianchi di Alec lo bloccarono contro il bancone, impedendogli di muoversi.

“Oh sì, ti scoperò, ma solo quando mi andrà, non perché me lo chiedi per favore” gli sussurrò Alec nell’orecchio. La sua mano scese dai capelli di Magnus ad avvolgersi attorno alla sua gola.

“Sì…” sussurrò Magnus, chiudendo gli occhi mentre sentiva le dita avvolte attorno al collo, strette quel tanto che permetteva di percepirle. Inarcò la schiena gemendo quando Alec ripiegò le dita per raggiungere la sua prostata.

 

Alec osservava ogni più piccola reazione del corpo del marito, e intanto sfiorava in lui quel punto tanto eccitante, ascoltando i suoi gemiti soffocati, guardando la perfetta curva della schiena mentre lui spingeva il suo sedere all’indietro, sentendo l’ano contrarsi attorno alle sue dita e la prostata sotto il suo tocco. Tolse la mano, interrompendo la stimolazione quando sentì che l’orgasmo si stava avvicinando, e il gemito disperato di Magnus gli fece capire quanto lo avesse portato al limite.

“Ti prego, Alexander, ancora un po’..” supplicò Magnus tentando di sistemare il sedere nell’incavo del corpo di Alec, incastrato com’era fra lui e il bancone, senza molto successo. Era quasi arrivato!

“Veramente non mi sembri tanto disperato, Magnus, quattro ore di sofferenza sono un tempo molto lungo” disse Alec, succhiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio e aspettando che l’eccitazione di Magnus calasse un po’ prima di proseguire.

“Oh cazzo…cazzo!!” urlò Magnus quando sentì Alec ripartire a ritmo sostenuto con le dita per arrivare di nuovo a toccare la prostata. Sussultò quando Alec aumentò la pressione e ricominciò a curvare le dita. “Merda!” gemette, quando invece Alec si ritirò ancora una volta.

Alec stava ansimando quasi quanto lui, e attese che Magnus si riprendesse. Poi spinse in avanti il pene rigido fra le sue natiche. E di nuovo ricominciò il lavoro con le dita, sogghignando.

 

“Scopami, Alexander, ti prego..” miagolò Magnus, spingendo i fianchi in avanti, visto che da dietro era intrappolato, cercando di trovare sollievo strofinandosi contro il bancone.

“Ma non mi sembra che tu sia ancora pronto, sei a malapena aperto, amore mio” sussurrò Alec continuando a strofinargli la prostata e notando come questa si induriva sempre più rapidamente, ad ogni orgasmo che lui negava al suo proprietario.

“Fanculo, sono pronto!” urlò Magnus, saltando disperatamente su e giù quando Alec si ritirò ancora una volta. Il suo pene sgocciolava abbondantemente e aveva gettato la testa all’indietro; le dita di Alec andarono allora ad accarezzargli il pomo d’Adamo, la più deliziosa delle torture, con l’aggiunta di una sensazione di pericolo.

“Davvero? Vediamo – disse Alec, lasciando che il suo dito sfiorasse ancora una volta al prostata – mmm, mi pare di no”. Piegò di nuovo le dita e Magnus affondò il capo all’indietro sulla sua spalla, gemendo e gridando alla sensazione.

“Ti prego, ho bisogno di venire, ti prego scopami, buttami giù e usa il mio culo, ti prego, Alexander!” pregava, ogni volta sull’orlo dell’orgasmo quando Alec si fermava.

“Quattro volte! Una per ogni ora in cui mi hai tenuto in bilico! Forse ora sei pronto per me, che ne dici?” chiese Alec, tirando fuori le dita dal culo di Magnus, che balbettava ormai cose senza senso. “Guarda guarda quel bel buchetto aperto, sembra così vuoto, che ne diresti se lo riempissi?” sussurrò Alec osservando l’ano di Magnus chiudersi intorno all’aria.

“Sputa!” disse Alec, e Magnus si voltò all’istante, si mise in ginocchio e lo leccò, fino a quando sentì la presa sui capelli. La sua espressione vogliosa era perfetta.

Balzò in piedi e si ristese sul bancone, le ginocchia tremanti per il desiderio. Gemette spingendo il sedere all’indietro quando sentì il pene di Alec premere contro la sua apertura. E quando finalmente Alec entrò in lui urlò.

 

“E’ questo che vuoi vero? Sentire ogni centimetro del mio cazzo scivolare dentro quel tuo culo voglioso?” chiese Alec spingendo i fianchi contro il sedere tremante di Magnus.

“Alexander per favore muoviti, ne ho bisogno!” lo pregò lui, gli occhi serrati mentre Alec lo spingeva fino a sdraiarlo sul tavolo e gli afferrava i fianchi. Si ritirò per poi entrare di colpo in lui, con gli occhi chiusi, lasciando che fosse il suo corpo a guidarlo. Spingeva con tutte le sue forze, sentendo Magnus venirgli incontro, spinta dopo spinta, con altrettanta forza.

Magnus gridava, aggrappato al bordo del bancone, impalandosi sul sesso del marito, respirando a malapena per l’intensità della sensazione. Gemette quando Alec lo tirò su di nuovo, circondandogli il collo con le dita, sapendo di aver centrato la sua prostata quando le urla divennero gemiti disperati e tremanti. E ogni volta che Alec spingeva in avanti, il culo di Magnus si protendeva all’indietro.

“Ora puoi venire” grugnì Alec, aumentando la presa e facendo scivolare i denti sul suo collo, sapendo che quella mossa lo avrebbe spinto oltre il limite.

Sentire i denti di Alec sulla nuca fu tutto ciò che servì a Magnus per venire, schizzando sul lato del bancone mentre Alec lo sosteneva, grugnendo ad ogni getto del suo pene che vibrava, tremando al sentire la prostata contrarsi. Il suo ano si contrasse così intensamente da quasi stritolare il pene di Alec, che venne svuotandosi in lui, impazzito al sentire la stretta del suo sedere e la presa intensa attorno al suo sesso.

 

Alec lasciò ricadere la testa sulla spalla di Magnus, mentre le ultime gocce di sperma uscivano da lui in una squisita sensazione post-orgasmica che lo lasciò senza fiato. Mollò la presa sul collo di Magnus, il quale si appiattì sul bancone, sorridendo quando sentì Alec sdraiarsi su di lui. Ansimava ancora, quando Alec lo tirò per i capelli, facendogli voltare il capo per baciarlo.

“E’ stato fantastico” mormorò sulle sue labbra, sfiorandole con dolcezza. Lo abbracciò, tenendolo stretto e sorridendo quando Magnus gli si accoccolò contro.

“Fantastico? E’ stata la migliore scopata che abbiamo fatto da secoli!” disse Magnus ridacchiando, per poi gridare deliziato quando Alec gli strofinò il naso sul punto più sensibile del collo, proprio dietro l’orecchio.

“Smettila di stringere!” lo pregò Alec, ridendo nel suo collo mentre Magnus aumentava di nuovo la presa sul suo pene. “Ti amo, stronzetto” disse, stringendolo a sé.

“E io amo te, e quel tuo bel cazzo, e divento matto quando fai il maschio alfa con me! Erano secoli che non lo facevi” disse Magnus ridendo.

“Erano anche secoli che tu non mi cavalcavi di fronte ai nostri amici e alla nostra famiglia – disse Alec scuotendo la testa, sentendo il sorriso dell’altro sulle proprie labbra – Grazie all’angelo mia madre non è venuta stasera” continuò fra i baci.

“Ah, ha troppo da fare con Luke” disse Magnus muovendo le sopracciglia con intenzione e ridendo all’espressione della faccia di Alec. “Andiamo, così riusciamo a vedere la fine del film” disse, prendendolo per il gomito. “Oddio, non me lo ricordare” brontolò Alec, tirandosi fuori da Magnus e sogghignando al vedere il suo sperma colare fuori dal suo sedere. “Non ci pensare neppure” disse quando vide Magnus alzare la mano.

“Io ho dovuto stare seduto lì per ora con un disagio pazzesco. Ora tocca a te” disse Alec ridendo e tirandosi su i pantaloni, mentre Magnus lo fissava. Questi si gettò in avanti e si aggrappò a lui, pregando per un bacio dopo che si furono rivestiti, sollevandosi sulle punte mentre Alec lo prendeva per la vita e lo tirava a sé. Magnus si inserì nella bocca di Alec così come lui era entrato nel suo sedere, caldo e veloce, ridendo contro le sue labbra e muovendo i fianchi in avanti.

“Comportati bene o più tardi niente succhiata” disse Alec, scuotendo la testa e tirandolo via dalla cucina.

 

“Andate a fanculo tutti!” esclamò Alec quando, tornando in salotto, furono accolti da versi osceni. Attirò Magnus in braccio e gli si strofinò contro per tutto il resto di quel film noioso, sorridendo nel suo collo.

 

 


End file.
